User blog:Harold Burned-Mane/SBR: Season 1 - Night 1
NOTE: If you have not read the previous blogs, The Beginning and Day 1, then read them first then come back here. For this is a continuation of the events from there. ____________________________________________________________________ ::::::::::Welcome everyone, to the Battle Royale Season 1. I am the Overseer and we are back for the events of the 1st night. In my opinion we had too little excitement during the last day so let's hope that the tributes give us a good show. Just what are they up to now that the sun has gone down? Stauntax seems happy with his whiskey, and possibly because he is being sponsored by one of the Princes. Good for him. Damn, Valkyrie...try not to bring the mood so down with your crying. The situation isn't that bad. I mean you were just teleported into a strange realm with 23 other people and are now forced to kill them all or die. But look on the bright side, you also have a sponsor. Alex is being cunning. Sleeping up in the trees is a good way to make sure the wolves don't get you, but watch out for the predatory birds. If I were you Augurius, I would not trust Eris. She was hunting for tributes during the day. Sleep with one eye open. Maybe you should have ignored your paranoia and struck with Marya. This night is starting to get depressing. First a girl is crying and now a man is screaming for help. What happened Vulcan, did you accidentally spear yourself with that trident? Ugh, Aia...your noise got infected. That is pretty nasty. Didn't I tell you to take care of that wound. Ultima! I underestimated you, I thought you were hiding to get away from the others, but you were hiding to get the drop on a tribute. Good for you. Seems like Talin won't be leaving the river, he'll be sleeping there with the fishes. Taking pity on Morokei, Jina, just because he had his supplies stolen. You are too kind, that might come back to bite you. Sander, why did you chosen to make a truce with Agrias? She stole that mace from you during the 1st day! Are you planning on stealing it back? Ah, Llether is homesick. How cute, I hate cute. I hope you die. Sebastian, I hope you die too. You are too carefree for my taste. So calm in that cozy shack of yours. This is a Battle Royale! Go fight! Watch out Ren, Claire has killed a tribute already. You could be her next victim. Seems trees are a popular bed this night. Maybe I should try sleeping in a tree to see what it feels like. Cold hearted bitch. Stealing supplies is one thing. Outright destroying them is another. It is like, "I can't have them, so no one can." Cold. I like you Marya. If Kaizen doesn't step us his game you might become my new favorite. Seems that I am not the only one that likes Kaizen. A Daedric Prince has chosen to sponsor him. Maybe now that he has medical supplies he will be even more aggressive. Go Kaizen go. The Nord also got a sponsor, good for him. I get the feeling he is a man that likes axes. A hatchet may be a little small for his tastes but it will serve the same purpose. Though now all that time you took to make that wooden spear was wasted... We will be back later for the events of the next day. _____________________________________ I know this is shorter compared to the others, but I just got Fallout 4. So.... :P Please follow this link to the next blog. Category:Blog posts Category:Sandbox Battle Royale